Seedot (Pokémon)
|} Seedot (Japanese: タネボー Taneboh) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 14, which evolves into when exposed to a Leaf Stone. Biology Seedot is a small, brown Pokémon that resembles an acorn. A beige, mask-like pattern covers its large black eyes, and it has two beige feet. It has a gray "cap" with a short stem on top of its head. The stem is used to hang from tree branches in its . While hanging, this Pokémon absorbs moisture and nutrients from the tree until it becomes too heavy and falls to the ground. The more it drinks, the glossier its body becomes. Additionally, Seedot polishes itself with leaves once daily. If it remains still, it can be mistaken for a nut and startles others by moving suddenly. In the anime In the main series Major appearances A trio of Seedot appeared in Seeing is Believing. They were in a sad mood, but Professor Birch used his knowledge of Pokémon to cheer them up. Multiple Seedot appeared in Jump for Joy!, where they were living in an old tree with several and a . In Pinch Healing!, one of the Pokémon that was looking after was a Seedot. played with it in the Pokémon Center. A colony of Seedot and appeared in Leave it to Brocko!. A Seedot appeared in Promoting Healthy Tangrowth!, where it accompanied and other Pokémon during several attempts to restore a damaged 1,000-year-old tree back to its original form Minor appearances Four Seedot debuted in Johto Photo Finish, during 's explanation of the Hoenn region. A Seedot appeared in A Meditite Fight!. A Seedot appeared in a fantasy in Going for a Spinda. A Seedot appeared in Take the Lombre Home. A 's Seedot appeared in Cruisin' for a Losin'. Multiple Seedot appeared in Destiny Deoxys. Also, another Seedot appeared under the ownership of a . A Seedot appeared in a fantasy in The Right Place and the Right Mime. A Seedot appeared in Reversing The Charges, where it told why the living on the mountains was being so aggressive. A Seedot appeared in Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 2). Multiple Seedot made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Coordinator's Seedot appeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks!, where it was participating in the . Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Seedot appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Seedot first appeared in Making Mirth with Mightyena. In Nixing Nuzleaf, two Seedot attacked . A 's Seedot appeared in Plugging Past Electrike I. A Seedot appeared in Always Keep Whiscash on You for Emergencies. A Trainer's Seedot appeared in A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I. rented a Seedot for his against in Uprooting Seedot and Outlasting Ledian. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Hitting a particular switch on the Sapphire Field with the ball will make a Seedot appear. Making three Seedot appear activates Travel Mode. * : Seedot and are the members of Team Seedgey. Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} , , and (Swarm) }} , , and Trade in Rustboro City}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , , , Eterna Forest |Dual-slot mode|(Ruby)}}}} , , , Eterna Forest |Dual-slot mode|(Ruby)}}}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} or }} |area= }} |} |} or }} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} or }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 13, Endless Level 28, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Chicole Path}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash! (Boss), Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 472}} |area=Silver Isles: Foggy Crags (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Seedot|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Seedot}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10||}} |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15||}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=274 |name2=Nuzleaf |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Dark |evo2= |no3=275 |name3=Shiftry |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Together with , , and , Seedot is the easiest Pokémon to catch in , with only one loop needed. * Seedot can be seen as a parallel to . Both are that are , whose first evolution occurs starting at level 14, and whose second evolution requires an evolutionary stone. Both have the same base stat total as well as equal stats arranged differently (Seedot has greater physical stats while Lotad has greater special stats). Seedot is exclusive to while Lotad is exclusive to Sapphire, with both Pokémon found in the same locations in their respective versions. Additionally, both Pokémon can be found in , and by using Dual-slot mode, with Seedot requiring Ruby and Lotad requiring Sapphire. Both can also be found in White Forest in . * Seedot is tied with and for the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Seedot is based on an . Name origin Seedot may be a combination of seed and dot or tot (referring to its small size). Taneboh is a combination of 種 tane (seed) and 赤ん坊 akanbō (baby) or 帽子 bōshi (hat). In other languages , , and |fr=Grainipiot|frmeaning=A corruption of grain with |es=Seedot|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Samurzel|demeaning=From and |it=Seedot|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=도토링 Dotoring|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=橡實果 / 橡实果 Xiàngshíguǒ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Acorn fruit" |hi=सीडट Seedot|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Сидот Sidot|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Samurzel es:Seedot fr:Grainipiot it:Seedot ja:タネボー zh:橡实果